When a right triangle is rotated about one leg, the volume of the cone produced is $800\pi \;\textrm{ cm}^3$. When the triangle is rotated about the other leg, the volume of the cone produced is $1920\pi \;\textrm{ cm}^3$. What is the length (in cm) of the hypotenuse of the triangle?

Explanation: Let one leg of the triangle have length $a$ and let the other leg have length $b$. When we rotate around the leg of length $a$, the result is a cone of height $a$ and radius $b$, and so of volume $\frac 13 \pi ab^2 = 800\pi$. Likewise, when we rotate around the leg of length $b$ we get a cone of height $b$ and radius $a$ and so of volume $\frac13 \pi b a^2 = 1920 \pi$. If we divide this equation by the previous one, we get $\frac ab = \frac{\frac13 \pi b a^2}{\frac 13 \pi ab^2} = \frac{1920}{800} = \frac{12}{5}$, so $a = \frac{12}{5}b$. Then $\frac{1}{3} \pi \left(\frac{12}{5}b\right)b^2 = 800\pi$ so $b^3 = 1000$ and $b = 10$ so $a = 24$. Then by the Pythagorean Theorem, the hypotenuse has length $\sqrt{a^2 + b^2} = \boxed{26}$.